


Computer Access

by Mara



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's too embarrassed to ask for help. That doesn't mean Henry doesn't intend to help anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Access

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you to Amore di libri, who was kind enough to make me icons :)

Hands silhouetted by the light of his desk lamp, Jack cursed under his breath at the computer as he failed in his task for something like the tenth time.

"Problem?" Henry asked from the doorway.

Hastily closing programs, Jack sat up straight, eyes wide and innocent. "No, no problem. Just a wrestling match with the network."

"Uh-huh." Henry ripped off the 'mechanic' patch on his coverall and replaced it with one that said 'network tech.' "Well, let me take a look."

Jack jumped up. "It's nothing, Henry, really."

Frowning, Henry shrugged. "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure. I've gotta, uh, go talk to Allison." Jack nearly ran him down in his haste to exit.

About to leave the police station, Henry looked over his shoulder at the computer. Really, it would be entirely unethical, he thought, to...

It took him less than five seconds to determine what Jack had been doing before he left. Henry sat back in his chair, a grin spreading across his face. Grabbing a pad of paper, he scrawled a note and left it sitting on the keyboard:

"Jack,

If you wanted help downloading the pictures of Zoë from the Eureka website, you just had to ask.

Henry"

He paused, then added a postscript:

"If you come by and help me clear out some boxes, I won't tell Allison that you were trying to download the pictures of her too."

\--end--


End file.
